With the increasing down-scaling of integrated circuits and increasingly demanding requirements to the speed of integrated circuits, transistors need to have higher drive currents with smaller dimensions. Fin Field-Effect Transistors (FinFET) were thus developed. FinFET transistors have increased channel widths. The increase in the channel widths is achieved by forming channels that include portions on the sidewalls of the fins and portions on the top surfaces of the fins. Since the drive currents of transistors are proportional to the channel widths, the drive currents of FinFETs are increased.